Uma alma torturada no Inferno
by Pat Calmon
Summary: ... O Inferno era o ponto final, sem opção de retorno... Para mim ainda pior, pois uma alma vendida se torna uma alma marcada e irrevogavelmente perdida.


**Uma alma torturada no Inferno**

Despertei.

Senti cada centímetro do meu corpo... Não... Não tinha mais um corpo... Mesmo com braços e pernas, ossos, carne e sangue, aquilo já não era mais um corpo humano... Será que uma alma sangra?... A resposta é sim... E sangram muito... Muito mais do que quando estavam vivas.

Não abri os olhos.

Não queria ver... Se não pudesse ver, talvez, só talvez, as coisas fossem um pouquinho mais suportáveis.

Mas a quem queria enganar?... Nada era nem um pouco suportável naquele lugar de fogo e escuridão... Suportável seguia sendo uma palavra sem significado no sítio onde estava há... Há quanto tempo?... Perdi as contas... Mas o tempo é estranho aqui... Menos linear e mais absoluto... O tempo deixa de ser relativo quando se está no Inferno.

Me movi.

Braços e pernas amarrados novamente. Todas as minhas partes no devido lugar... Corpo completo e inteiro... E isso não trazia alívio... Isso significava recomeço... Um novo dia, novas dores, novas mutilações... Novos ou os habituais tipos de sofrimentos... Por que alguns eram rigidamente iguais... Alguns daqueles demônios se satisfaziam com o usual... Nunca mudavam suas táticas e suas técnicas... Esses eram mais fáceis de lidar, de tolerar.

Mas existiam os criativos... Alastair era um deles... Da Vincis e Mozarts do Abismo... E com esses, nunca se sabia o que esperar... Para estes, cada nova tortura podia ser chamada de obra prima da aflição e agonia... Sutis pinceladas do mais puro dom para o mal... Peritos únicos e cruéis na arte de criar tormentos indescritíveis.

Escutei.

Mesmo com toda a confusão de gritos, súplicas e crueldade aterradora ao meu redor, pude ouvir que meu algoz se aproximava... O barulho quase ensurdecedor dos outros malditos torturados, ao qual já me acostumara, não podia encobrir a respiração ofegante do bastardo que viera me fazer às honras do dia.

Por que não eram apenas os sinais externos: passos, respiração, o ruído do metal sendo retirado da bainha que o denunciavam... Não... Isso por si só, não me alertaria do perigo...

O pior, e mais delator sinal de que estava próxima a nova tortura, foi a gana de felicidade que o carrasco exalava... O gozo que emitia por possuir o poder sobre meu corpo acorrentado e indefeso... A forma como eu podia sentir nele, como um gosto ruim e acre de fel em minha boca, a fome pelos meus gritos, o apetite voraz pelo meu desespero.

Senti.

A lâmina deslizando pelo meu rosto em direção ao pescoço, descendo até minha barriga e subindo de novo... Uma e outra vez... E novamente... Antegozando, como um animal no cio, o momento de machucar, ferir, mutilar.

Quis desmaiar, apagar, fugir... Mas para onde?... Não existiam fugas aqui... Nada de escapadas, de saídas... O Inferno era o ponto final, sem opção de retorno... Para mim ainda pior, pois uma alma vendida se torna uma alma marcada e irrevogavelmente perdida.

Abri meus olhos.

E me assustei como nunca antes em todo o tempo que estive aqui... Por todos os anos nunca tinha visto algo assim... Meus lábios se abriram, mas o som não saiu... Não conseguia falar... Só chorar.

E chorei por misericórdia... Mas os olhos que me encararam de volta não possuíam piedade, nem paz, nem nada... Só uma profunda alegria.

Vi o braço se erguendo e senti a dor lancinante muito antes que a lâmina cortasse meu peito de lado a lado... E no momento exato em que a dor me atingiu, gritei a plenos pulmões...

**_-_**_ Dean, não, por favor!_

E aquele ser que um dia tinha sido um bom caçador, um bom irmão, um homem bom, apenas me respondeu sorrindo num esgar da mais pura alegria e fúria, segurando com força a lâmina manchada de sangue pela primeira, mas não pela última vez:

_- Oi Bella!_

_"Eu lembro a primeira vez que você pegou a lâmina – disse Alastair para Dean – A primeira vez que você fatiou a pobre vadia... Aquele foi o primeiro selo!"_

Sempre fiquei imaginando se a vadia não era ela.


End file.
